Who's a Good Boy?
by Sam Morales of Sabertooth
Summary: Remus John Lupin is surprised when his favorite pet, Sirius Black, gives him a special treat.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo y'all. It's been a while since i've last posted sumthing here and i have to admit that i've kinda forgotten with wattpad. But no more! Here, have some more wolfstar (though i really have to do something about these oneshots)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All credits goes to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**

Who's a Good Boy?

 _A Wolfstar Lemon_

-"Sirius!"- Remus Lupin called from the top of his lungs, standing on the tips of his toes from the front perch of his house. The palms of his hands were closed around his mouth, -"Come here, boy!"

A ball of black fur raced to his direction, like a bullet whizzing through the air, and jumped at him, causing him to stumble to the floor on his rear. Sirius barked and licked his face, placing his paws on Remus' chest.

Remus giggled, stroking his dog behind the ears, -"There you are, big guy. Got something good for me?"

Sirius barked and pointed his nozzle at a scrolled _Daily_ _Prophet_ in Remus' belly.

-"Good boy,"- Remus praised, patting Sirius' head, -"C'mon inside. I'll fix you something to eat."

Sirius hopped aside so Remus could stand and enter the house. The Lupin's cottage wasn't big nor fancy, but it was comfortable enough for Remus and his family, surrounded by a white picket fence and a leafy garden cared by the hands of Remus.

Inside, Remus walked to the kitchen where chunks of bacon and eggs were sizzling away in the stove, drowning the room with a delicious aroma. He washed his hands thoroughly before dropping two slices of bread in the toaster.

He took four straps of bacon, laid them flat on a plate and whistled, catching Sirius' attention, -"Here, boy."

The moment he dropped the plate on the floor, the bacon was gone. Sirius barked happily.

-"You really love bacon, don't you?"- Remus chuckled, taking two more and tossing them on the plate as well. Sirius drawled again in appreciation, eating the meat in one gulp.

It was quite odd, that Sirius could eat _anything_ except dog food. Canned dog food, made specifically for them. He always thought Sirius was different from others dogs he has seen. Remus didn't mind; in fact, he loved to cook for others, and Sirius was the only one there with him.

-"Just you and me again, buddy,"- Remus sighed dolefully, -"Dad's gone early. I didn't even see him off."

Sirius whined compassionately, licking Remus' bare feet.

Remus reached down to stroke his snout lovingly, -"You're a good mutt, Sirius, and the best company I've ever had."

The dog barked, happily wagging his tail at being praised again by his master. He followed Remus to the table, slinking under it and curling by his feet while Remus ate his breakfast.

-"What should I do today, Pads?"- Remus spoke, mouth full of toast. The toes of his foot were wriggling on Sirius' soft fur, -"I should finish that Potions essay I've been avoiding, but I kind of want to practice Transfiguration. What do you think?"

Sirius growled, biting Remus' toe.

-"You think I should finish the essay, huh?"

This time, Sirius licked the same toe he bit a second before.

-"Fine,"- Remus bemoaned, -"It's due this week anyways. Hate that class and I hate Snape too."

Sirius strummed, as if he perfectly understood Remus.

It was a ridiculous notion to accept, Remus was aware, but it was just _that_ what he loved the most of his fluffy friend. He could speak freely with him and he knew he was being heard and, somehow, understood; Remus _felt_ understood, he felt reassured whenever he was down, and with Sirius he never felt lonely.

That dog was his best, and only, friend. They've been together for years now. Too long for any ordinary dog, Remus thought. He's had Sirius since he was five years old. Tomorrow he'll be fifteen. That will make it ten years. _Ten_ years and Sirius has been the most loyal companion Remus has ever known.

He still remembered the day he was adopted. A year after a certain accident, John Lupin had decided to adopt another member into the family, so as to give young Remus a little company when he left for work. Remus walked down the aisle, with rows and rows of caged pets: turtles, cats, dogs, fish, hamsters, and more that the little boy didn't had the opportunity to see. When he stopped in front of a large cage, the big black dog inside started doing tricks: flips, roll-overs, hops, and standing on its back feet to wave his front paws at Remus. The boy didn't know if the dog had truly sensed he was feeling very blue, but he had managed to bring a bright smile to Remus' face.

 _-"This one,"-_ He told his father, pointing at the dog, _-"Can I have him?"_

John Lupin stooped a little, _-"Are you certain, Remus?"-_ He said, observing the dog, _-"He's... a big one. Big ones need more looking after. Are you up to that?"_

Remus nodded briskly, still smiling, _-"Yes."_

The father noticed his son's smile and his decision was made quickly, _-"I'm taking this one,"-_ He said to the clerk and then turned to Remus, _-"What name will you give him?"_

 _-"Oh no,"-_ Remus shook his head and knelt, taking into his fingers the collar and a round plaque around the dog's neck, _-"He already has a name. Don't you, Sirius?"-_ But because the dog had such light feet, Remus later nicknamed him Padfoot and he responded to both names.

That day became the best day of Remus' life―and the days _after._

-"Here you go, Padfoot,"- Remus said, leaning down with his unfinished plate, -"Leftovers."

Sirius licked his feet again before eating. On the other hand, Remus stood to wash the dishes and the saucepan he used for cooking the bacon and eggs. It wasn't long before Sirius returned, tapping Remus' leg with the dirty plate on his mouth.

-"Thanks, bud."- Said Remus, bending to pick up the plate and wash it with the others.

He decided to start working on that Potions essay once he finished. As he climbed the stairs to his room, with a glass of orange juice in one hand, Sirius followed him merrily. Remus' room was very organized and cozy; with an office desk, a single bed with countless bookshelves above it, a wardrobe, and a comfortable chair at the corner where he usually sits to read.

Remus' fished his Potions book from his knapsack and took his seat on his desk. He opened up his laptop and turned it on.

-"Sirius, can you fetch my quills for me?"

Sirius barked and came back a second later with Remus' quills in his mouth.

-"Good boy."- Remus rubbed his pet's head before taking the quills, cleaning them swiftly before starting his essay draft.

A bing from his computer stopped him midway through the introduction, however. It came from his laptop and he recognized the messenger's popup. His heart leapt out of excitement and anxiousness as he opened the message. Who could it be?

 ** _UrDaddy69:_ _ur_ _mouth_ _needs_ _a_ _little_ _work_ _but_ _my_ _dick_ _'s more_ _than_ _good_ _enough_ _. when_ _and_ _where?_**

Remus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course, he should have expected this kind of text. He was starting to regret having posted a profile picture of himself. At least the message wasn't too offending.

Then the popup pinged again, but this time, the message wasn't at all nice.

 ** _20InchCockaroo:_ _Ur_ _ugly and u look like a loser. Get_ _rid_ _of_ _those_ _scars_ _and books and then_ _we_ _'_ _ll_ _talk_ _like_ _real_ _men_ _._**

Instinctively, Remus' fingers flew to the scar across his nose and the other one across his lips. He sighed profusely. It wasn't the first message he had received like that. There was no way for him to get rid of these, no matter how much he wished them to go away. The books were out of the question. He loved his books, but not the scars left by the accident.

His profile picture was like this: the camera was resting on his lap, looking up at the outline of his face; he was gazing outside the window of his room, where the sunsets' rays lighted up the scars the previous user complained about. He also had several books resting on his thighs. All in all, he thought it was a pretty good picture, but apparently it wasn't enough to find himself the perfect match. Not even online.

The fact that he only liked blokes complicated the situation too.

He felt something soft brushing his legs. Looking down, Remus saw his pet swishing his tail over his skin. Remus smiled, watching him twirling his furry tush around his leg and running his tongue over the arbitrary scars on his feet. There was a long one cutting over his ankle, a little sensitive to outside touch, and Remus took a deep breath. Sirius whined, calling for Remus' attention.

-"I know, buddy, I know,"- Said Remus, -"It's good to know that someone doesn't mind."

Sirius barked and scrambled Remus' lap.

-"H-hey!"- Remus laughed, throwing his arms around Sirius as the dog licked his face. He pressed his foot on the floor, to prevent themselves from falling with the chair, -"I know, I know! Gee!"- He buried his face on Sirius' fur, smiling broadly and still giggling, feeling better already, -"I love you too, Pads."

The dog barked again, wagging his tail faster, merrier because of Remus' response. He licked Remus' ear.

-"Forget the essay,"- Remus announced, standing up and searching his trunk for a very favorable red ball, -"Fancy a game of catch?"

Sirius barked loudly, hopping on his paws and around Remus' feet, excited.

-"Come on then."

He followed Remus outside to the backyard, a wide and green soil with flamboyant bushes, flowers and tall trees, all cared for by Remus. His naked feet hit the grass with mute thuds, the grass pleasant under his skin.

-"Catch, boy!"- Remus threw the ball as far as his arms would allow him to. Sirius bolted after it and returned a second later to drop it by Remus' feet, who bent to pick it up and throw it again.

Hours may have passed, Remus wasn't truly aware. Playing with Sirius was a favorite pastime of his. They stopped when fatigue took hold of him, but Sirius didn't look tired at all. He kept wagging his tail and jumping around for another round.

-"I think... I'm at my limit, Pads,"- Remus panted, hands on his knees, -"I'm a bit hungry too. Aren't you?"

Sirius barked his response and followed Remus inside. They sat together on the living room's couch, watching TV and eating snacks. Right after dropping a chip in Sirius' mouth, Remus' cellphone rang. It was James and Peter, two of Remus' few collegues.

-"Hello?"

 _-"_ _Who_ _in Merlin's pants_ _answers_ _with_ _'_ _hello_ _'_ _these_ _days?"_ \- James spoke, _-"_ _Just_ _you_ _,_ _Remus_ _. Antiquated,_ _you_ _are."_

-"Good day to you too, James."- Remus chuckled.

- _"_ _Hi_ _,_ _Remus_ _."-_ Peter greeted with his familiar squeaky tone of voice.

-"Hey, Peter. How's it going with that Transfiguration practice routine I set up for you?"- Remus asked.

 _-"Still working on it,"_ \- Peter answered, - _"By the way, did you finished Potions essay?"_

-"No, not yet. You?"

James gasped dramatically, _-"You haven't done it yet? The nerdy Remus Lupin? Blimey, what have you been doing? What have you done with the real Remus? Answer me, vile impersonator!"_

Remus laughed out loud, startling Sirius who was at his side, oddly focused on the screen showing toons, -"I've been busy playing with Sirius. I _did_ started, though. What about _you_ , James?"

James Potter ignored the question, _-"Playing with Sirius my arse! You've been texting blokes in that site of yours, haven't you? Found someone interesting?"_

Remus chuckled and it came out slightly bitterly, having remembered the offending message, -"If by that you mean rude comments about me, then yes. I did found someone-not interesting, though."

 _-"Oh,"-_ James' tone changed, _-"Not_ _again_ _._ _What_ _did_ _you_ _tell_ _him_ _?"_

-"I didn't said anything."

 _-"_ _But_ _Remus_ - _"_

-"No, James. I don't want to start an unnecessary tussle over something so frivolous. It's fine, really. It doesn't bother me."- Remus interrupted and it was rather uncharacteristic of him, but James didn't seem to mind.

 _-"Oh_ _alright_ _._ _But_ _if_ _it_ _keeps_ _happening,_ I'll _say s_ _omething_ _."_

That brought a small smile to Remus' lips before he opened his mouth to munch on a potato chip.

 _-"Don't_ _worry_ _,_ _Remus_ _. I'm_ _sure_ _you_ _'_ _ll_ _find_ _someone_ _soon_ _."-_ Peter spoke after a while of being silent.

 _-"Yeah,_ _and_ _who_ _knows?"_ \- James added, _-"He_ _might_ _be_ _closer_ _than_ _you_ _think_ _."_

Remus rolled his eyes. He knew where his friend was going with this, -"No, James. Not him again."

 _-"Oh yes,"_ \- James argued, _-"He's_ _the_ _perfect_ _match f_ _or_ _you_ _; likes_ _books_ _,_ _spends_ _too_ _much_ _time in_ _the_ _library studying, smart_ _like_ _you,_ _yada_ _yada. I_ _insist_ _,_ _you_ _should_ _talk_ _to_ _him_ - _oh wait, I_ _already_ _did_ _."_

Remus jumped from his seat, causing Sirius to fall from where he once was on his lap, -"You-what did you-James!"

 _-"No_ _need_ _to_ _thank me. Yet,"_ \- James spoke with confidence in his own judgement, - _"He'_ _ll_ _be_ _expecting_ _you_ _at Honeydukes, 8 o' clock_ _._ _It_ _'s_ _pretty_ _close_ _to_ _your_ _house_ _, in case_ _your_ _father_ _can't... well,_ _you_ _know."_

-"I can't believe you actually did this."- Remus breathed, flitting a hand to his chest and feeling the hammering of his heart. He was torn between feeling excited or nervous that it was actually going to happen. He was going to meet someone. Someone from his class, no less.

He looked at the hour displayed on the screen of his TV. Two o' clock. He had plenty of time to get his bearings together.

 _-"Well_ _,_ _you_ _better_ _believe_ _it_ _before_ _noon_."

 _-"Good_ _luck, Remus!_ "- Peter chimed.

 _-"Yeah,_ _not_ _that_ _you_ _really_ _need_ _it_ _,_ "- James added, _-"You_ _'_ _ll_ _do_ _fine_."

-"I... I don't know what to say."

 _-"_ _Say_ _that_ _you_ _'_ _ll_ _hang_ _to_ _get_ _ready_ _for_ _the_ _date."_

 _-"Put_ _on_ _something_ _fancy_ _,_ "- Peter suggested, - _"_ _Like_ _a_ _suit or_ _a_ _cardigan_."

-"I don't have a suit, but I do have cardigans."

 _-"Don't_ _forget_ _your_ _cologne,"_ \- James said, ignoring Remus' statement, _-"I_ _bet_ _blokes_ _like_ _'_ _em_ _too."_

-"Well, _I_ do,"- Remus admitted with a blush, -"But I just have simple perfumes."

James ignored him again, - _"Do_ _you_ _have_ _fancy_ _shoes? Loafers_ _and_ _oxfords_ _are_ _brilliant_ _."_

-"Espadrilles should suffice, no?"- Remus was starting to feel slightly ashamed.

 _-"Well_ _, I suppose,"_ \- James replied doubtfully. Remus didn't think he meant it, _-"Not_ _even flannels?"_

-"Just... jeans,"- Replied Remus, hunching his shoulders and scrunching his face, -"It's just a date, James. I don't have to dress _too_ elegantly, right?"

 _-"I guess."_

-"Besides, I rather go with my style. If he's interested, surely he wouldn't mind?"- Said Remus in an attempt to reassure himself.

James was quiet for a moment. Remus thought he wouldn't understand no matter how much he pondered about it; James had everything he ever wished for, and more. On the other hand, Remus had less. He didn't had any fancy clothing or shiny shoes. No flannels or suits to wear, just worn jeans and plain t-shirts or cardigans. But it was enough, and Remus was rather fond of his style.

Finally, James spoke, _-"Yeah, you're right. Be yourself."_

 _-"_ _Mjum_ _!"_ \- Peter agreed.

-"Thanks, for setting this up for me."- Said Remus, walking up to his room.

 _-"Don't thank me yet,"-_ James repeated, _-"But you're welcome anyways."_

-"I'll hang up now. Can I call you after the date?"

 _-"Of course, silly!"-_ James chuckled, - _"We'll be waiting for your call."_

 _-"Bye, Remus!"_ \- Said Peter before Remus hung up.

He rushed upstairs to take a thorough bath, washing off the sweat and grime from every corner of his body. Taking his time, he scrubbed his hair as hard as he could, dragging the tips of his fingers on his scalp harshly to get rid of the grass that got stuck whenever he fell playing with Sirius. Then Remus doused his hands with soap to rub his chest clean, going down the length of his legs to his feet. There was no spot on his body that he left untouched.

Remus wanted the date James set up for him to be worthwhile and he was feeling positive about it. The boy he was supposed to meet was a classmate of theirs, a boy Remus had eyes on for a while but never had the courage to approach. He didn't think he was the type to go out with blokes-he didn't even _seemed_ it. Apparently, looks _can_ deceive.

His chain of thoughts snapped when Remus' fingers touched the sensitive, marred skin of a scar over his knee, and suddenly, the buoyancy and faith died. Dread and apprehension befell him. As always, shame came whenever he thought about his deformities.

What if he was shunned again? What if his date feels disgusted by his scars?

 _No,_ he told himself, shaking his head, _don't think that. It won't happen again. Just... keep calm._

After half an hour, Remus decided he was clean enough to start his selection of clothes. When he stepped out of the shower, he realized Sirius was at his feet, almost stepping on his tail. The dog was looking morose and sad.

-"Padfoot...,"- Remus sighed, picking up a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He knew Sirius; every time Remus scheduled a date, Sirius would get sozzled, as if he were jealous, and sad that he was leaving, -"It'll just be for a few minutes. I promise I'll be back before you know it."

Sirius whined, drooping his ears.

-"I'll... I'll bring treats,"- Remus said, kneeling in front of his pet, -"What do you want? Cake? Cookies?"

Sirius whined again.

-"Please, Pads,"- Sighed Remus, scratching Sirius under his mouth, -"I want to go. This time, I... I have a good feeling about it."

Again, Sirius whined, looking up at Remus beggingly. His big, grey eyes were wide and glossy.

-"I'm sorry, but I _have_ to go,"- Remus stood up, smiling apologetically at Sirius, -"I can't bail out now. He'll be waiting for me."

Remus stepped over the dog and walked out to his room. His wardrobe wasn't big or packed with luscious clothing, like James', but Remus still stood before it deciding which clothes to wear for a whole minute, fingers around his chin. In the end, he picked up a khaki sweater, white jeans with no rips, and light brown espadrilles. Next, he stood before the bathroom's mirror, staring judgingly at his crimped, unruly hair. No matter which direction he brushed it to, it would jump back to how it originally was. To say he spent more time on his hair was an understatement. It was 7:30 when Remus was finally ready.

He was stepping out onto the front perch when Sirius bit his leg, stopping him on his tracks. In his haste, he had forgotten to say goodbye to his pet, but instead of feeling guilty, he felt irritated. This always happens when Remus goes out.

-"Ouch!"- Remus winced, -"Sirius, I'm sorry, but no biting!"

But Sirius didn't listen. He continued to bite Remus' leg angrily, going all out to prevent his master from leaving.

-"Sirius, no!"- Remus yelled, slapping his dog's nozzle. He regretted it instantly. He hated fighting with Sirius in general, but he loathed having to hit him, -"Bad boy!"

It seemed to work for a moment, but when Remus resumed his walking, Sirius started following.

-"Stay!"- Remus shouted again, pointing inside the house, -"I said stay, Padfoot! Or I'll... I'll get really mad with you. Don't make me hit you again, please."

Sirius whined and whined. As much as Remus hated being mad at the dog, Sirius disliked a moody Remus. He knew it was unusual for Remus to be angry and tried to come around him whenever he was, making it up to him in the most adorable ways. Today, however, he wasn't even trying it.

-"I'm leaving and _don't_ follow me!"- Remus warned for a final time and stormed away.

He didn't look back as he made his track towards Honeydukes. Pushing all thoughts of Sirius aside, lest he turned back, Remus pondered how much time until he reached his destination, more anxious with every step he took. He had to walk, since his father wasn't present to give him the ride, but thanked James for setting the date in a remote local.

Remus heart nearly leapt to his throat when Honeydukes came into his view. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Looking at his hand clock, Remus took his seat at the far end of the corner. It was exactly 8 o' clock. The door bell ringed and Remus looked up to see who it was.

Fabian Prewett, with his ginger hair neatly brushed and freckled face, just entered. He stood tall, searching, with an air of authority and confidence that Remus wished he had.

Remus gulped and looked away, feeling doubtful and hesitant to reveal himself. How could a guy like Fabian, so confident and fearless, be interested in him, who was shy and insecure?

He breathed deeply before shooting his arm up in the air, waving to catch Fabian's attention. Remus was seen, but the crease in the other's eyebrows told him something was wrong. Nonetheless, Fabian walked to his table and Remus' nerves twisted.

-"Er... do I know you?"- Fabian asked.

Remus was feeling less and less positive about the date, -"Y-yes. I mean, I believe so. We study at Hogwarts. We're classmates."

-"Ah, is that so?"- Fabian seemed slightly embarrassed. He scratched the back of his neck, -"What's your name again?"

-"Remus. Remus Lupin."

-"Ohhh, I remember you...!"- Fabian said, clicking his fingers, but his eyes were looking away and he seemed to be sweating under his collar. Remus thought he was lying and didn't remember him at all, -"Well, I've got to go. I'm expecting someone."

Remus then wished for the earth to swallow him, -"Uh, that would be... m-me."

-"No, you can't be,"- Fabian scoffed, waving his hand, -"I was told I'd be meeting the most handsome bloke I will ever lay eyes on and-er-no offense, but you don't really fit that criteria. Those... things,"- He gestured at his face, -"They're a real turn-off. How is a guy supposed to kiss you? Honestly, it's quite disgusting."

Remus' face felt hot. A burning embarrassment overwhelmed him. It was happening again. His bottom lip quivered, but he bit it down. He tried hard to keep his eyes on Fabian.

-"Maybe you're expecting someone else as well?"- Said Fabian, -"Who's your contact?"

Remus swallowed a thick lump of shame, -"J-James Potter."

-"Oh,"- Fabian's eyes widened, but he didn't looked sorry at all, _-"Oh_ , it _is_ you! Silly James! He clearly doesn't know the definition of pulchritude and class, which is odd, since we're of the higher class-not you, of course. I mean James and I."

Remus stood up without any notice-not even to himself. His body felt heavy and oddly worn on his feet. His eyes stung but he refused to cry here, much less in front of whom he thought would be his date. Whom he thought for a short moment that he could call his boyfriend in a future. Whom he could _love_. But he couldn't love a man so ignorant and arrogant.

-"Excuse me, but with all due respect... James wasn't wrong only about me."- And with that, Remus took his leave, without looking back to see whether or not he left any sort of impression.

Small tears escaped his eyes on the way back home. He should have expected it. He was a fool to think that it would be different this time. That Fabian would be any different from the others. He seemed like a man with good manners, righteous. But he was wrong. It was comprehensible that Fabian didn't show the slightest of interest in him; everyone had different preferences, but why was he so _rude_ about it? Once again, he was insulted of his style and, worse still, his deformities. The blasted _scars._

When he returned home, late at night, Sirius was waiting for him exactly where Remus left him. His tail wagged happily at Remus' sight and started barking loudly.

-"Who's there, boy? Is it Remus?"- Someone from inside spoke. Remus recognized it as his father's. The man stepped out to the front perch, looking scraggy and very tired but immensely relieved and content when he set eyes on his son, -"Remus! You're here! Dear Merlin, I thought- "

Remus quickly wiped his eyes before rushing over to his father and giving him a tight hug. It wasn't usual for him to come home this early; John Lupin worked at the Ministry of Magic full time, leaving early and arriving home late. By some, he was seen as an absent and irresponsible father, but Remus didn't think that. He _does_ miss him, but he was aware his father only worked to keep him under a roof and well fed.

-"Where were you, Remus?"- John asked, tightening his hold on his son, -"I thought something happened! I was worried! Why didn't you text me you were heading out?"

Remus sobbed against his father's chest. Not only did he embarrassed himself tonight, but because of him, his father almost had a seizure of worry, -"I'm sorry!"- He said, muffled by his father's work robes. He didn't even changed panicking over where Remus was, -"I should've called! I should've-I'm so sorry!"

His father placed a palm on Remus' head, -"Remus, were you...?"- With a finger on his son's chin, he lifted Remus' head to see that the boy's eyes were glossy with cramped tears, -"What happened?"

Remus shook his head, hastily wiping his eyes again, -"It's nothing important. You... you must be hungry. Shall I make dinner?"

-"No, my son is crying. I think it _is_ very important,"- John tilted his head, gesturing inside the house, -"Let's head inside. I'll help you with dinner and maybe we can talk about it?"

Remus didn't had time to answer because his father placed an arm behind his back and ushered him inside, closing and locking the door behind him after Sirius.

After John changed to his night clothes, they walked together to the kitchen, silently gathering ingredients to make tuna sandwiches. Remus wanted to ask his father about his day, about how work was inside the Ministry. He wanted to _talk_ , just not about his failed date.

-"So dad, how was your day?"- Remus asked, as casually as he could. It wasn't like he didn't cared about his father's day so it was relatively easy. He only hoped his father wouldn't notice his attempts at avoiding the other topic.

-"It was long and very tiresome, but otherwise active. I have to appreciate that, at least,"- Said John, cutting the sandwiches in two halves, -"And you, son? How was your day?"

-"Um, well... no more eventful than yours."- Remus replied, a little too quiet and trying not to weep.

John didn't replied, but Remus knew his father didn't believed him. When they finally finished preparing dinner, they sat down and began to eat, with Sirius curling between Remus' feet.

Dinner was quiet at first. Then they began talking, idle chatting, and it was pleasantly enough for Remus to begin to feel better. Eventually, he told his father what had happened. John knew of his sexual preferences and respected it as it was. However, he was never told of Remus' experience with boys so far.

-"I can't believe anyone could be so... disrespectful,"- His father protested, munching angrily on his sandwich, -"It's simply unethical. If I hear of this again, I _will_ -"

-"It's alright, dad,"- Remus spoke up, swallowing a piece of his bread. He looked at his father and smiled, -"I can't be too bothered about it because people like that never change and there will be more I'll meet. I just have to move on, keeping walking."

John smiled too, broader, as he stared at his son. Proudly. For a moment, his eyes watered, -"You... are so much like your mother. She would have been very proud."

Mother. Remus' eyes watered too. She had died in the accident when he was but a four year old kid. They were just returning from the cinema, one pleasant evening, when they suffered a horrific car crash coming from her side. John was driving and Remus was behind his mother. He would have died if his mother hadn't taken the blunt of it. Now, he lives with thousands of scars as a reminder of that fateful day. Hope Lupin was an extraordinary woman and an even better mother.

-"I miss her..."- Remus whispered. Sirius whined from under the table, licking Remus' feet.

-"I miss her too, son."- John sighed and they were quiet for a moment until the man stood with his plate, prompting to take Remus' as well but the latter didn't let him.

He stood up, snatching both plates from his father's hands, -"It's okay, dad. I'll do the dish-washing. You should sleep in. You're tired."

John hummed appreciatively and kissed Remus' head before leaving to his room. Remus returned to his after finishing with the dishes. He sat on his desk and sighed. Just then, his laptop binged with several unread messages. He ignored the ones from the dating website and scrolled down to read his friends'.

 ** _JamesTheGreatPotter!: Tell us, tell us! How did it go? Did you charmed good ol' Fabian? See, he's just like you!_**

 ** _Peter_Pettigrew: Did you kiss?_**

 ** _JamesTheGreatPotter!: Did he asked you out again? I knew he wouldn't resist you!_**

 ** _Peter_Pettigrew: Um, he's not replying. Didn't you said he should be back by now?_**

 ** _JamesTheGreatPotter!: Yeah, he should! Remus, give us an answer! We're dying to know!_**

 ** _Petter_Pettigrew: Blimey, you don't think...?_**

 ** _JamesTheGreatPotter!: Naw, it's too early for that. Besides, Fabian is not that kind of guy._**

That made Remus sigh because, so far, James' judgement on Fabian had been wrong and it could be again.

Finally, he decided to write back. He stretched his fingers and told his friends how the date had gone. James was shell-shocked; like Remus, he wasn't expecting Fabian to be so rude. Pettigrew couldn't believe what he was saying.

 ** _Wolfstar: It's alright,_ _guys_ _. I'm_ _fine_ _. I can't_ _let_ _people_ _like_ _him_ _ruin future dates, can I?_**

 ** _JamesTheGreatPotter!: That's_ _the_ _spirit!_**

 ** _Peter__ _Pettigrew_ _: He's_ _missing_ _out_ _on_ _you_ _,_ _Rem_ _._ _You_ _'_ _re_ _such_ _a great_ _guy_ _._**

 ** _Wolfstar: Thanks for the support, both of you. I think I'm done for the night. See you in college?_**

 ** _JamesTheGreatPotter!: You betcha, pal!_**

 ** _Peter_Pettigrew: See ya! And g'night!_**

Remus closed his laptop and stood up. He undressed until he was only in his boxers, sitting on the edge of his bed to unearth his phone from his pants' pocket. First notification he saw were the unread calls and messages from his father. He had a short bout of guilt again when another message followed his father's, this one from the dating app.

 ** _cockRidin'specialist:_ _dick_ _pic_ _pls_ _im_ _desperate._**

It didn't help that it came with an explicit image of the man's _quite hairy_ shlong.

Remus tossed his phone aside and slumped back over his bed. He breathed out loudly, flitting both hands to cover his face. Finally, the tears he had been holding back burst into streams. He cried silently as Fabian's words echoed in his head. He tried hard to block them. He really did, but it was difficult. It wasn't just Fabian's.

Familiar licks on his feet sent him into a sudden fit of giggles, -"Siriusss..."- He droned, giggling, and his toes wriggled unconsciously, -"Stop, you're tickling me."

But Sirius didn't stop. He continued to lick Remus' feet lovingly while the boy giggled and stirred on his bed. Then he felt Sirius dragging his big tongue up the shin of his leg until he reached his knee. Remus' stirring turned to shivers of strange pleasure when Sirius stood on his back paws and licked him between his thighs.

The first instinct was to push Sirius, but Remus was ashamed to admit that he liked how it felt and hesitated, -"S-stop,"- He stammered weakly, trying to sit up, -"Stop, Sirius. That's... that's enough."

He only managed to bury his elbows on the surface of his bed when Sirius pushed up and licked further in, now dangerously close to his crotch. Remus cursed the dog for being so large and strong. He closed his legs, trying to pin him in one place, but it didn't work. It only seemed to embolden Sirius' resolve. What was he trying to do?

A dizzying heat was boiling between Remus' legs, growing more as Sirius licked closer and closer to his groin. He tried to stop him by placing a palm over Sirius' face, but he gasped when he realized that the dog had his teeth skillfully hooked on the brim of his boxers. Next second, Sirius was pulling back and rendering Remus' naked.

Then he was being given the world's most embarrassing fellatio.

Remus couldn't fathom how on Earth Sirius' tongue was so deft on his privates. How could a _dog_ do this willingly? Remus didn't doused himself in peanut butter or anything. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Was he dreaming?

Testicles were being juggled and teased with, and soon, Remus' cock was inside a _dog_ _'s_ mouth. Why did it felt so good? Maybe it was because Remus was indeed in need of sexual attention too, like many users on the website. He had dreamed many, many times about being inside a bloke's mouth, but this isn't how it usually went: _not_ in a _dog's_ mouth. He _had_ to be dreaming.

It was highly embarrassing but undeniably, richly pleasurable. The heat spread to his body and kindled every nerve, making him wonder that if it was truly a dream... he should enjoy it. There was nothing wrong in succumbing to his lust in a dream, even when he was being fellated by a _dog._

Then Sirius starting sucking, expertly so without hurting Remus with his teeth, and Remus didn't know how it was possible. He willed himself not to think too much about it and tried to lean back to enjoy the dream, but he couldn't; it was just too bizarre. Why would he dream about his pet giving him a blowjob instead of some hunk he saw on the internet? It didn't make sense.

Never mind that it was simply too bizarre, but the fact that it felt _real_ made it all the more difficult to accept as a dream.

When the suction power increased, Remus was snapped away from his thoughts. A tight, hot knot was forming in his belly. He moaned a little too loud and quickly covered his mouth. He didn't wanted his father to come in and see him in this _particular_ position. It didn't mattered if it was a dream or not; it felt _too_ _real_ to him.

Remus also realized that the incoming orgasm was very real too. Too real. Too hot. Too unbearable. Without notice, he was coming hard; his body hitched and shivered violently without any control. He bit his hand harshly to prevent himself from vociferating his satisfaction. It was euphoric; at that moment of pure pleasure, Remus' mind was cleansed from any upsetting thought, being replaced with nothing but happiness. He felt Sirius working his tongue, licking him clean of his own cum. Was he swallowing Remus' seed?

The boy was shivering on the bed, enjoying the after-effects of his orgasm, when suddenly Sirius was transforming. Remus's eyesight was blurry, blissfully hazy, and he had to squint his eyes to see his former dog turning into a human male.

And a very handsome one, at that. He was naked, well muscled, hairy chested, with long dark hair, grey eyed, and sporting a seductive scruff. It was the perfect image of Remus' type of blokes.

This settled it. Remus was definitely, without a doubt, dreaming.

-"You're not dreaming, Remus."- The man spoke, chuckling. He was exactly where his pet was a mere second ago, resting his head against Remus' scarred knee, cheek bulging a little and looking up at Remus with the kind of love only Padfoot gave him.

Padfoot. The _dog._

-"What-who are you?"- Remus slurred, weak voiced. Should he pinch himself?

-"Sirius. Sirius Black. Your pet."- The man replied casually, with a sultry tone that made Remus melt where he was. He was still looking lovingly at Remus.

-"N-no, my pet is a... a dog."

-"Yes, I know. Padfoot or Pads, wasn't it?"- He said with a dazzling smirk. Remus' heart palpitated rapidly.

-"How... how do you know?"

-"It's me, Moony. I'm Sirius,"- He continued and started tracing Remus' scars with the tip of his finger, never once parting his eyes from Remus'. His fingers were precise, running over the very length of Remus' scar without looking at it, -"You adopted me when you were five, remember? A year after the accident."

Remus gasped and quickly sat up on his elbows, -"How do you know about that?"

Even with Remus on edge, Sirius seemed nonchalant, -"I know everything about you, Moony,"- The tracing resumed, slower still. He leaned down his face and softly brushed his lips over Remus' skin, sending shiver after shiver of delight across his body, -"Your father paid for me to keep you company and I've doing that for ten years; listening, watching. I know everything about this house, about John and Hope. About _you_."

Remus was speechless. How could this person be Sirius, his loyal pet?

-"I know about James and Peter, your college buddies. I know your sexual preference and all about the dates...,"- Sirius' voice dropped to a sensuous murmur and as his lips continued to brush titillatingly over Remus' scars, their eyes met once more, -"And they really don't know how much they're missing out on you."

-"I... I don't understand. How could you...?"

-"You don't? C'mon, Moony, you're smart,"- Sirius chuckled again and there was a playful glint in his eyes that Remus' recognized as, well, Sirius'. Somehow, this whole ordeal began to feel less and less like a dream, -"You talk to yourself a lot and you mumble in your sleep. I've watched you come and go and I've even seen you bathing and hear you singing. I know you love chocolate and like to read too."

All these things, Remus thought, only Sirius would know. He has been with him during long days when his father was at work. Only Sirius Black sleeps with him and only he enters the bathroom with him. Remus sometimes even shares a bath with him.

-"And I also know your insecurities. I know you're shy and afraid of others judging you,"- Sirius continued, moving his tall body over Remus until he towered him, -"Because of that, you forget how brilliant you really are. Blokes should be lining up for you, Moony, because even with these,"- He ran a hand over Remus' belly and a scar cutting across. The boy under vibrated at the intimate touch, -"You're perfect."

Remus felt his cheeks very hot and looked away, -"I... I didn't meant that."- He said, but there was no denying Sirius' words caused butterflies to flutter happily in his stomach.

Sirius smiled knowingly, -"Uh-huh."

-"I meant... how can _you_ be Padfoot, the dog?"- It was a question he really had in his mind. He didn't just came up with it.

-"Think, moonshine."

At that moment, Remus understood, and he gasped, -"Y-you're an Animagus!"

-"Bingo."

-"But you're unregistered?"- Remus worked the gears in his mind but he couldn't form a reasonable answer, -"How?"

Sirius smiled broadly, showing his perfect white teeth, -"That's a long story I'll tell you someday,"- He leaned down again, softly kissing Remus' jaw, -"Right now, I want to indulge you because you deserve it after the tough day and I want to show you that you're not disgusting at all. I want to make you feel happy and loved and it's not only because it's my job."

Remus wanted to say something but the word were caught up in his mouth when Sirius began touching him very intimately while kissing his ear. The color from his face brightened hotly and he gasped.

-"I love you, Remus. I know I've shown you plenty of that these ten years, but it's never enough,"- Whispered Sirius, openly palming Remus chest and mouthing on his earlobe. Remus shivered and took in a shaky breath. Dear Merlin, he's never been touched like this, -"Tell me what you want. Anything. I'm all yours to order around, Moony. Your wishes are my command."

Remus wanted a lot of things right now. He wanted for Sirius to keep touching and kissing him in uncharted places. He wanted another blowjob. Many, many more. He wanted-

-"W-wait. Just... wait,"- Remus stammered and sat up, forcing Sirius to step back, -"Doesn't this... feel weird to you?"

Sirius tilted his head. Long locks of his hair befell over his face and Remus was stricken with the familiar face of Padfoot, -"No. You?"

-"A... a little. This is all so bizarre. Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"- Asked Remus again.

Sirius barked a laugh, -"I assure you, Moony, you're not dreaming."

-"Why're you calling me that?"

-"What? Moony?"- The smile on Sirius' face grew, more lovingly if possible, -"Oh, it's a little nickname I came up for you. You're just so dreamy."

Remus rolled his eyes but his lips curled up into a playful smile, -"That was lame."

-"Maybe,"- Sirius shrugged and then turned his attention to Remus' eyes, intense and passionate. He gestured to Remus' new erection, -"Are we going to do this then? I know you want to."

Remus gulped. He was right, of course. For so long, he wanted someone to treat him like this. He searched for that person for years. He couldn't have known he'd be so close. James had been actually right, for once.

-"Y-yes,"- Remus stuttered, breathing deeply and lying down on his bed for the second time, -"Blow me again. P-please."

-"I aim to please only you."- Sirius replied lustily before dropping on all fours to give Remus another blowjob.

As Sirius fellated him for the second time, or the third, Remus decided that he shouldn't care if it was a dream or not because it felt heavenly either way. Finally, there was someone who didn't judged him because of his scars or his style. Someone who finds beauty in his deformities.

-"Say it."- Sirius said, licking the last of Remus' cum from his lips.

-"Say what?"- Remus asked drowsily.

-"I need to hear it,"- Sirius insisted, nuzzling Remus' neck, -"You don't know how happy it makes me."

Then it dawned on Remus and he felt a wave of embarassment wash him over. He double checked that the door was closed before speaking, -"Who's a good boy?"

Sirius had been right; Remus watched the happiness light up his whole face before kissing and licking Remus' face. If he had his tail, it would have been swishing all over the place.

-"I am."

* * *

 **Silly lemon i know but i'm thinking this content is fit for a story, don't you think? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY POTTER**

Who's a Good Boy? II

 _A Wolfstar fluff_

There was a swift knock on Remus Lupin's door and the boy gasped, sitting up bolt-right. His first move was to jostle Sirius awake, who was in his human form, something his father did not know about. At all.

For John Lupin, Sirius was only the dog. Their pet.

-"Sirius!"- Remus hissed, shaking Sirius' body, -"Wake up! Dad's here!"

Sirius snorted and rolled over his back, -"I'm a good boy—"

Remus sighed in frustration, rolling his eyes. He decided to push Sirius out of his bed and the latter landed on the floor with a loud thud and a yelp. Remus was quickly on his feet and opening the door slightly for his father, -"Dad! You're here,"- He said, smiling broadly at seeing his father well. Tired, of course, but otherwise well, -"You scared me."

-"I'm sorry,"- John apologized, cupping one of his son's cheeks, -"Are you alright?"

Remus nodded, leaning against his father's palm, -"Everything's alright, dad."

-"Where's Sirius?"- John asked, trying to peek through the gap.

-"He's, um… already asleep,"- Remus replied nervously. It wasn't a lie, per se. Sirius _was_ asleep. On the floor, -"You should sleep too. You must be tired. I already prepared your bed."

John smiled fondly, looking back at Remus, -"You're such a wonderful boy, Remus. I'm so proud of you,"- The man yawned, -"I'll go rest now. Good night, son."

-"Night, dad."- Remus waved him goodbye before closing the door. He leaned against it and exhaled, flitting a hand to his chest. That was close. Really close.

-"Why did you pushed me?"- Sirius whined, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

-"Because you wouldn't wake up!"- Remus hissed, helping Sirius to his feet, -"That was too close, Pads. If I hadn't reached the door in time…"

-"I'm sorry."- Sirius apologized, looking at Remus with the famed puppy eyes and pouting his lips slightly.

Remus smiled. He couldn't resist those puppy eyes, -"It's alright. I can't fault you for falling asleep."

-"Have you thought about telling him?"- Sirius asked, sitting on the edge of Remus' bed.

-"I have, but…,"- Remus sighed, sitting next to Sirius, -"He thinks you're, well, _Padfoot._ I don't know how he'd react to seeing you as a human. The reason why he adopted you, as a _dog,_ was to make me happy."

-"Have I failed you, Remus?"- Sirius asked, putting an arm around Remus' waist and leaning to kiss his cheek, -"Even after revealing myself?"

Remus blushed at the touch of Sirius' lips on his skin. No, he hasn't failed. In fact, since reveling himself, Remus has been living a happier life. Of course, it was odd to accept at first, but Sirius and Padfoot were still the same. Nothing has really changed.

-"No,"- Replied Remus, turning his head to face his boyfriend, -"You haven't."

-"And I never will,"- Sirius added resolutely, sowing chaste kisses on Remus' lips. Slowly, he pushed Remus on the bed, -"Your father can see that too."

Smiling, Remus returned the kisses, the intimate touches and the sweet whispers in his ears that made him chuckle, gasp and blush profusely. Every 'I love you' meant so much to him and made him happier than a second ago. Why wouldn't his father understand that?

Finally, Remus decided to tell him in the morning and so he woke up extra early to make him breakfast. While mixing pancake batter, Remus looked at the clock and realized his father was running late for work. He had overslept. Remus rushed to his bedroom, knocking on his door gently. When there was no response, he opened the door and turned on the lights.

-"Dad, you're a little late for work,"- He stood beside the man, pulling down the sheets to expose his father's frame. He poke the man's cheek and tickled his arms, -"Daaaaaaaaaaad."

His father was unresponsive at first, but then Sirius jumped on his bed to lick his face. John started chuckling and jerking his body, -"I'm up, I'm up,"- He drawled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Then he stretched and yawned, -"How late am I?"

-"A few minutes."

-"Alright, I'll get dressed."- John stood up.

-"I'll have breakfast ready then,"- Remus rushed back to the kitchen and as he cooked the pancakes, he thought about how to tell father about Sirius. The dog was at feet, swishing his tail around Remus' leg in a comforting manner, -"I don't know how I'll even start."

Sirius whirred, nuzzling Remus' foot.

Remus smiled down at the dog before flipping the pancake and placing it gently on a plate. He searched for butter and syrup and prepared the table for his father. The man came at moment later, walking hurriedly, -"I'm sorry, Remus,"- He picked the plate, spread the butter over the pancake before pouring the syrup, -"I'll have to eat it at the car. Barty messaged me."

-"Oh."

John took a bite and hummed to it, closing his eyes to the taste, -"Delicious,"- He said, walking to his son and placing a hand on his shoulder, -"It's probable that I'll come home much more late so _please_ take care, Remus. And forget the heater. I don't want you hurting yourself. I'll find someone to fix it. In the meantime, boil the water."

Remus looked down, feeling slightly disappointed, -"Yes, father."

Hooking a finger under Remus' chin, John propelled his son's head up to kiss his forehead, -"I love you."

-"Love you too,"- Remus replied, smiling weakly, -"Have a good day."

His father waved goodbye and locked the door behind him. The car's engine purred and drove away from the house. With nothing left to do, Remus returned to his room and slept. He was woken up several hours later to Sirius' touches and kisses. Remus fluttered his eyes open to look up at Sirius' handsome face.

-"Morning, moonshine."- He said, with his sexy morning voice.

Remus' usual smile was missing and he gave Sirius a weak 'good morning'.

-"Hey, we'll tell him when he comes back,"- Sirius said, caressing Remus' cheek with his thumb, -"We just have to wait for him and I know just the thing to keep ourselves occupied."

Aside from studying for final exams or finishing homework, that included making out a lot and playing catch with Sirius' favorite red ball. Remus was also busy tending the garden with Sirius help, which was time-consuming. Before they knew it, it was already noon and the couple decided to watch toons until Remus' dad arrived.

They were sharing a heated kiss when the man in question came in. His mouth dropped and his bags fell to the floor.

-"D—Dad?"- Remus stammered, leaping to his feet. His face was burning and his knees were trembling a little, -"I… I can explain!"

-"Er—who's this, Remus?"- John coughed, fixing his tie and picking his bags from the floor, -"A… friend of yours?"

-"He's, well… my _boy_ friend,"- Remus said, gesturing to Sirius, who was silent at his side, smiling, -"You're not going to believe this dad, but… this is actually Sirius."

John's brows tightened in confusion, -"Sirius? Did he came to pick up Sirius? Or is he named Sirius too?"

-"No, no, this is _Sirius_. Our Sirius. The dog you adopted for me,"- Remus tried to explain, but there was an easier way to do it. He looked at Sirius imploringly, -"Show him."

Sirius nodded and bent; his body transformed to a large creature, with four legs and black fur. Instead of a human, there was a dog on the floor now, wagging his tail happily and barking at John's direction.

The man's mouth was agape again and his eyes were bulging, staring at the dog,-"Padfoot?"- He nearly shouted, -"Our dog, our pet… was always a human? An animagus? And he's your… _boyfriend?"_

-"I know it's… odd. I felt the same at first, but dad, I want you to realize that he's still Padfoot. He's still Sirius. Nothing has really changed,"- Remus kneeled to stroke Sirius behind the ears, who hummed and moved closer to the touch, -"I still love him. He's changed my life. I'm happier than I've ever been."

-"Oh Merlin,"- John flitted a hand to his forehead and Remus rushed to his side in case he fainted, helping him to a chair, -"How did this happen? Didn't the clerks knew?"

Sirius returned to his handsome human form, approaching John, -"I've been an animagus since I was young, but I got stuck on it because I abused of it,"- Sirius chuckled, scratching his nape. Then he looked lovingly at his boyfriend, -"Remus helped me out of it."

-"How did he?"- John asked.

Remus quickly blushed, remembering that day.

But Sirius wasn't the least bit embarrassed, -"With love. I gave him a—"

-"I broke the spell,"- Remus interrupted, sweating, -"But I didn't know anything at the time. I was just as surprised as you are."

-"I… see,"- John said, looking at Sirius appreciatively, -"Well, you've made my son happy. It means I did the right choice, regardless of who you are."

Sirius nodded, kissing Remus' cheek.

-"I think I'm going to bed now,"- John stood, one hand on his head, -"That was… exhausting."

-"Goodnight, dad."- Remus said, watching his father go. He heard the door of his room closing.

Remus turned to Sirius, hitting his shoulder amicably, -"You almost told him about the blowjob!"

Sirius laughed, pushing Remus to the couch and tickling his body, -"Well, it was the truth!"- He stopped to brush Remus' hair out of his forehead, -"And it went better than you thought. I told you he'd understand. Now you owe me a kiss. And a handjob. _And—_ "

-"Okay, okay, gee!"- Remus chortled lively, hooking his arms around Sirius' neck and tugging to kiss his mouth tenderly, -"Is that good?"

-"Perfect."- Sirius leaned down to continue kissing his boyfriend. They indulged each other for the night until sleep began numbing their minds.

Not Sirius' though. As Remus threw the sheets over their bodies and closed his eyes, he spoke: -"Aren't you forgetting something, Moony?"

Remus sighed, rolling his eyes in the dark, -"Who's a good boy, Pads?"

Sirius tightened his arms around Remus' body and nuzzled his neck, -"I am."


End file.
